


Reflection

by Anonymous



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, Gen, Guilt, Nightmares, There's A Tag For That, not edited, vague moon!varian vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Guilt will eat away at your sleep and twist your dreams.





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this little writing snippet sitting on my computer since... April (2019). Figured it wouldn't hurt to post it.

Rapunzel is gone. As time passes Varian's rage cools. The unforgiving stone walls settle a cold acceptance over his heart.

He's alone. He's empty. He's failed.

He doesn't expect visitors, he doesn't want pity.

He gets both anyway. He can't look the queen in the eye the first time she visits. 

He dreams about death a lot. What could have happened if he hadn't been caught. Images of the queen encased in amber; of Rapunzel still and unmoving on the floor of his workshop.

He wakes up with sobs, clapping a hand over his mouth to muffle his shuddering breathing.

He dreams about Cassie once, her body mangled by the automaton. The blood in the dream startles him awake with a scream. He hurls up what goes for food in the prison.

He gets allowed out for community service, sparingly at first. Then, when there are no incidents, more frequently.

It started with dreams. He didn't remember most of them. Fluid and muddled, like disturbed water.

He remembered the moon. Glinting at him, an image at the back of his mind's eye. The one thing that was a constant in them.

It followed the actual lunar cycle. There was a night he startled awake as gravity asserted itself on him, his mind not having time to catch up as he tumbled out of his bunk. 

He let out an undignified yelp as he fell onto the hard stone floor of the prison. The crescent moon just visible out the barred window was a mirror of the one still burned behind his eyelids.

It seemed to be grinning mockingly at him.


End file.
